GAME OVER Continue?
by SilverFlameWolf
Summary: WARNING BOY X BOY - Heartshipping. Ryou meets his friend Yugi for a game night but it ends up slightly different than expected. AN: The story is after canon. They no longer have their millennium items so they no longer have their Yamis. They're still friends after all they're been through and regularly hang out and have game nights.
"Up for a different video game?" the eager, tri-colored boy had asked his young, white-haired opponent. They'd been at it the entire day already and it was getting rather late. Ryou sighed with a smile at Yugi, who excitedly pulled yet another video game off a shelf and started setting it up. He placed his hands behind him and watched the excited teen plugging a controller into his Playstation and shoving a game in. Soft music came from the speakers as the game started up and Yugi handed Ryou a controller.

"Hope you like these kinds of games." Yugi said as he positioned himself on a big fatboy pillow chair and took the controller from Ryou. The game was Final Fantasy VII. Ryou got excited and sat up with his legs crossed. He indeed liked this series and hadn't played it in a long time. Yugi entered his own name as Cloud and laughed when Ryou gave him a soft punch in the arm. The white-haired teen gave the player a playful snarl when he'd entered his name as Aerith, Cloud's, or now Yugi's, love interest.

Ryou had managed to convince Yugi to hand him the controller to play for a while a couple of times and was getting really into the game. His eyes were focused on the screen and he bit his lower lip in upper concentration. Yugi had noticed the lip-bite and felt a sudden chill down his spine. He stood up and turned up the heat, mistaking it for cold.

"So here you get your next summon," Ryou had explained, his eyes fixated on the screen. "..and when you cross from here to here you get a new armor item."  
While playing, Ryou had removed his teal jacket and it lay forgotten on the floor. Yugi had removed his blue blazer and had taken off his shoes in the meantime. The short purple-eyed teen started developing beads of sweat on his face. He caught himself staring at Ryou more often than he expected to and started wishing for him to take off his shirt. Thinking he'd might as well do the same he started unbuttoning his shirt.

Ryou, distracted by the movement in the corner of his eye, looked at his friend while white skin started showing as he buttoned down his white uniform shirt. His skin was flawless and damn as the room was getting quite hot, the old Playstation and the high temperature of the heater not helping. He set down his controller and took off his favorite blue and white striped shirt. His skin, too, was damp with sweat, both from heat and excitement from playing the game. Peeking again he saw Yugi pull his shirt over his head. He wasn't very muscular, but the pose made him look really.. cute? Ryou's face turned a shade darker than he wanted and he quickly turned his attention back to the game.

Yugi, who had finished taking off his shirt, took a glance at his play buddy and his eyes widened when he saw the bare skin that was covered by his shirt less than a couple of seconds ago. His eyes trailed down to his back, where pearls of sweat played with the white-haired teen's curves. He gulped and coughed, hoping Ryou hadn't noticed him. His cheeks shaded rose, he pretended to shift into a different position on the fatboy and tried to keep his attention on the game.

After a while of playing the game of trying to hide how they were both staring at each other and covering it up, Ryou noticed Yugi was playing the same game as he was. A small smile formed on his lips as he decided to play a game with the slightly older teen. He continued playing as he licked his lips, taking care only doing so when Yugi was 'secretly' watching him. The shade of Yugi's face grew darker and darker and Ryou enjoyed how teasing him made him blush. He sat back a little, using his stomach muscles to keep himself upright, toning them beautifully with the ever so slight dampness of his skin helping wonderfully.

He'd gotten quite infatuated with looking at Ryou's bare body and there was a feeling building in his gut that he couldn't explain but liked very much. Without really noticing it himself his fingers found his way to his leather pants, hugging his legs, tracing their way towards his member, slowly stiffening as the tension in the air grew steadily. He couldn't keep his eyes off of his friend any longer and he lazily doodled traces onto his crotch area, the ticklish feeling greatly pleasing him and speeding up the process of him becoming hot and immensely bothered.

Ryou, meanwhile, pretended not to notice, but definitely knew that Yugi was no longer interested in the video game they were supposed to be playing together. His sitting position, legs crossed, hid his growing cock, but he knew at some point he'd have to give in to it. His face flushed up, knowing full well that what he'd gotten into would come bite him in the ass at some point. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was hoping Yugi would bite him already. He slowly flipped his luscious white hair over his shoulders, revealing his chest to Yugi, biting his lip again. He quickly figured he might as well go through with it at this point and discarded the controller, taking a pose showing off the growing bulge in his pants.

While Ryou changed his pose right in front of him, Yugi's eye fell onto the bulge that was clearly showing in Ryou's grey jeans. His fingers grabbed his shaft instinctively and his body arched forward in response to the sudden feeling of pain and pleasure that combined themselves in his gut. His fingers tingled and he really did not want to keep them to himself any longer. The leather of his pants stuck uncomfortably to the insides of his legs, the hotness of the room and his lower regions not helping. He wanted to get them off. He wanted to get Ryou's off. Oh, what was he getting himself into? He slid off of the fatboy, his head still resting on the pillow chair, but his body laying on the cool ground, proudly showing off his nethers to a Ryou he was sure was getting just as hot because of this coy behavior as he was.

No longer able to contain himself, Ryou pulled himself up and got onto his knees. He set his hands on the floor, standing on all fours, looking Yugi straight into his eyes. The game played music in the background but that was the only thing besides their soft but bothered breathing that broke the silence.

Yugi blinked quickly trying to look everywhere but into Ryou's eyes but his stare was hypnotizing. He quickly found himself dumbfounded and decided the first thing that came to mind would be no worse than any other decision his horny mind could make right now. He wrapped one of his hands around Ryou's slender neck and pulled him into a deep, satisfying kiss. Ryou, shocked at the suddenness of it, pulled back slightly but the moment Yugi put force behind the pull he knew he had to give in. The white-haired boy slowly slid his tongue over his older friend's lips and they opened, welcoming the wetness that was Ryou's tongue.

The sweet taste of the snacks they had enjoyed while playing were exchanging in their mouths, making a fun sensation. Yugi softly bit Ryou's lip which made the younger teen moan softly. Realizing the sound he just made, Ryou's face once again darkened a couple of shades. Trying to hide it from Yugi, he laid his bare chest onto his lovers', feeling the deep breaths Yugi was taking from the rising and falling of his chest. Feeling adventurous, long pale fingers found their way to the squeaky leather of a pair of pants he wanted nothing more than off. He could no longer contain his curiosity and took hold of the button that held it around Yugi's waist. He, of course, let it happen. All was going perfect. Ryou's hand found itself in Yugi's pants in no time. The inside felt damp and tight and pushed him towards the hard erect penis that did no effort to hide and throbbed with excitement. Stroking it softly, Ryou pulled his face away from Yugi's, needing breath.

"Hey Ryou.. Will you suck me off?"  
He never expected to say that to another boy but he was horny, curious, and felt like if it wouldn't do him any good it certainly wouldn't do him any harm. He enjoyed seeing Ryou smile shyly and nodding while avoiding looking into the purple eyes that were lusting for the warm walls of his mouth. Yugi arched his back to aid Ryou in taking off his pants. He had some trouble taking off the sticky leather. Yugi's member sprung up the moment Ryou managed to pull his boxers down and his mouth started salivating.

Sticking out his tongue, Ryou realized he didn't really know where he'd have to start. He'd seen porn and knew what a blowjob was, but he had never even been romantically involved with another woman let alone a man. He figured he'd have to wing it as he didn't want his purple-eyed lover to be disappointed. He spit up some saliva and rubbed it over the tip of the throbbing cock he'd been holding for a while. He slowly lowered his head, his tongue making contact with the tip.

Yugi flicked his head backwards in pleasure and let out a soft groan. Ryou's tongue danced circles on his most sensitive body part and his brain made fireworks behind his eyes. His fingers found their way into white locks of hair and massaged Ryou's scalp. He wanted to push down but did not want to force Ryou into anything, afraid he might lose the sensation he was receiving. His other hand also found it's way into the other teen's hair and grabbed good chunks of white hair.

He knew what Yugi wanted but was hesitant. Slowly, determination took over the hesitation and he carefully lowered his head onto the throbbing erection he was cleaning with his tongue. It was hot. Salty. Strange, but not in a bad way. Ryou came to enjoy the feeling of the heartbeat he felt in the back of his throat every time he took Yugi's girth into his mouth.

Yugi's groans turned into deep, throaty moans. His hands wanted to feel other places than just Ryou's soft hair. He was getting close to his climax but did not want to give up his love just yet. He took Ryou's head and pulled it up, a sliver of saliva connecting the tip of his dick to the bottom lip of the pale but flushed boy who's lust-filled eyes looked up at him, practically begging for more. Yugi stood up and kicked off his pants. He stood fully naked in his bedroom, his rock hard penis shining because of Ryou's passionate cleaning. He looked down at Ryou and smiled. He took two steps and grabbed the controller Ryou had been playing with. With a pull he yanked it out of the console and held the cord.  
"..this will have to do.." he smiled at the brown doe-eyes that looked up at him in wonder and bewilderment. While being up, Yugi turned off the TV and the soft music stopped playing. The spiky-haired teen then grabbed Ryou's arms and slowly but steadily guided him until he was laying on the floor on his back. One hand holding both of Ryou's wrists and the other the controller. He took the cord and wrapped them around Ryou's wrists, being careful not to break the cord. As Ryou lay helpless on the floor, Yugi took the liberty of taking off his pants and boxers, revealing the rose-pink hard dick that he had been so curious about. His lover did not struggle but just gave him a look that told Yugi he was confused. Yugi straddled him and positioned his cock against the pale teen's lower body. He smiled widely at the boy and kissed and licked the nape of his neck, one hand still holding both of Ryou's hands on the floor, the other one caressing the teen's nipple.

Ryou was the one that started moaning this time. He did not know why the usually shy and timid Yugi was using cords to tie him. It was hot, sure, but surprising. He never saw that side in his friend. Another moan escaped the lips that still had the salty aftertaste of his lover's dick lingering between them and he loved still being able to taste it. His moans became louder when Yugi started biting. Softly at first but harder just to find poor Ryou's limits. His nethers were tingling with excitement, his veins throbbing with the blood rushing from his head straight into his member it seemed. It had never been this hard and he was getting more and more desperate for it being caressed.

Yugi, hearing the shudder in Ryou's moans knew what his younger playmate wanted. He sat up, not untying the cord. He gave the dick that was poking at his ass taps with his fingers. He slowly dragged a nail from the base to the tip and felt shivers go up Ryou's spine. Yugi brought his hand to his face and licked his thumb. He thoroughly moistened it and winking suggestively at Ryou. Suddenly he grabbed Ryou's shaft and put some pressure on it. He slid his wet thumb all over the tip and saw Ryou's head jerkily fall backwards, his back arching under him. Ryou grinded his hips desperately wanting Yugi to just jerk him off already.

"P-please..." the white-haired, flushed boy had begged. Yugi looked at him with a playful twinkle in his eyes. "Please what, Ryou?" he asked.  
"Please Yugi, fuck me!"

Softly chuckling to himself Yugi stood up, helping Ryou stand up alongside him but not untying the cord that was still keeping his hands together. He led his lover to the single-person bed that stood on the other side of the room. He pulled the sheets away and let Ryou lay on the bed. Yugi looked down upon him, his sweet pink flesh looking tastier by the second. His tongue caressed his own lips, showing that he wanted to know the taste of his bottom. He slowly reached under his bed and pulled out an opaque plastic chest. He pulled off the lid a little rougher than he should have in his excitement and showed a collection of sexual items.  
"Y-yugi I... Woah." Ryou proclaimed, not really knowing what to say. Yugi only smiled. He pulled out a collar similar to the one he wore but with a sturdy metal ring attached to the front. He carefully lifted Ryou's head and placed it around his neck. The spiky haired boy smiled and admired his work. He dug around in the chest again and found a bottle of lubricant and tossed it on the bed for later use. Ryou's cheeks flushed again and he quickly looked the other way. He knew full well what was happening and he was happy it was happening but it was embarrassing his first time was with none other than his good friend Yugi. It felt like crossing a barrier he shouldn't, but really wanted.  
Finding what he was looking for, Yugi pulled out a red ribbon with a little golden bell attached to it. He gave it a tap and it's clear sound resounded in the bedroom. Smiling at Ryou he gently tied it around his penis and gave the shaft a tap, giving the bell a sweet ting sound. He then crawled onto Ryou and untied the controller, throwing it on the ground. He offered Ryou a thick, black velvet ribbon.

The younger lover took the ribbon from his partner and held it in his hands, not really knowing what to do with it. But Yugi's trusting smile and soft eyes let him know everything he needed to know. He pushed himself onto his elbows and slowly allowed himself and Yugi to roll around so Yugi would be on the bottom. He threaded the velvet ribbon through the ring on his collar and handed Yugi the ends. Yugi put a hand behind his head and took the ends of the long ribbon in his free hand. It was loose, nothing more than a decoration, but the thrill Yugi was getting out of the petplay was intense. His cock throbbing harder with every heartbeat. Ryou reached for the lube. He hesitated for a second and then grabbed the bottle. He squirted a bit onto his hand and coated his hand with the sticky liquid. It felt cool to the touch and looked kind of alien to him but he enjoyed it in a kinky way. He shifted his position downwards and closed his hand around Yugi's purple-headed dick, standing up straight and visibly shaking with the anticipation of what was going to come. Ryou pumped his hand up and down once and enjoyed the eyes of the boy under him. They stared him straight in the eye but the moment Ryou's hand started moving his pupils almost disappeared behind his eyelids and a groan escapes his sweet, open lips. Enjoying his position, Ryou grinded his own erection against Yugi's balls and closed his eyes while his hand moved up and down faster and faster. The feeling he himself was developing in his gut felt like a combination of the snow screen on a TV and both a hot and cold drink hitting his insides at the same time. He let out his own cacophony of moans alongside the teen his toy was attached to. The bell made it's soft tingling noises as Ryou moved himself against Yugi time and time again.

Yugi's moans and groans grew loader until he felt he could no longer take the pleasure. He felt like he was going to come but did not want to just yet. He had not even started on pleasuring Ryou and did not want to stop feeling the way he did. He took Ryou's hand and pulled him on top of him, pulling him into a deep kiss, tasting how dry both of their mouths had gotten from the moaning. He slowly pulled back.  
"Fuck, Ryou..." Yugi gasped. "You're a miracle."  
The white-haired teen had blushed at the words and Yugi took his chance of his lover being distracted and pushed himself up only to get out from under Ryou and quickly straddle on top of him. He took the lube and coated two fingers. To Ryou it definitely looked like he'd done it so much more often but in reality even Yugi was inexperienced. His fingers found their way to Ryou's lower body and teased the entrance softly and carefully. Yugi smirked at the faces his bottom was making and brought his face downwards to slowly suck on the younger teen's nipple, flicking it with his tongue and teasing it with his teeth. He slowly entered one finger into Ryou and heard a pleasured moan escape soft lips louder than he expected. Effortlessly he slid the other finger in, surprised at how relaxed and trusting Ryou was. He moved them around and smiled at the moans and groans, the bell making it's noise every time the white-haired bottom was throbbing with pleasure. It made Yugi feel even more horny than he already was and softly took his fingers out of Ryou, softly pulling the black velvet ribbon that he still held in his hands and was connected to Ryou's choker.

Ryou opened his eyes and looked straight into lustful, purple eyes seemingly burning with the desire for him. He knew those eyes were asking him and he smiled at Yugi, nodding slowly and biting his lip, successfully stopping his face from becoming red. Ryou softly touched his cock and made the bell tingle which made both him and Yugi smile at each other.  
Yugi's hand held Ryou's hardness and slowly teased him. He scuffled down and when his tongue hit the tip Ryou also saw the fireworks that Yugi had been enjoying earlier. A loud moan escaped his mouth and he immediately gave in to his desired, entwining his fingers into strands of tri-colored hair and pushing the sweet, wet, warm walls of Yugi's mouth down onto himself, crying out in ecstasy, motivating the boy going down on him to try even harder. A gagging sound gave away that Yugi really needed breath and Ryou allowed him to take a sharp breath before grabbing his hair in his fists and pushing his head up and down. His cock was shivering and shaking, getting closer and closer to his climax. As he felt he was about to come he, rather roughly, pulled Yugi off of him and strings of sticky white goo hit the older lover straight in the face. Ryou's moans filled the bedroom and his heavy breaths, the bell tingling and throaty gasps did not stop until he no longer arched his back in a steady rhythm that indicated the waves of pure pleasure that ran across his spine. His heartbeat was so loud Yugi could hear it from where he was sitting, cum dripping from his face. He slid his finger over his cheek and stuck it, coated in Ryou's love, into his mouth, sensually sucking on the liquid and making very clear he swallowed it. Ryou laid his arms above his head and gave a coy smile.

"Fuck me hard Yugi. Fill me up."

The words surprised Yugi, coming from the mouth of a fragile teen as Ryou. He no longer cared, however, when his erection felt like it was pressured and he greedily grabbed the lube, taking care of coating his manhood in a thick coat of the sticky transparent goo. He applied the same goo liberally to Ryou's ass, enjoying his shivers as his fingers touched him between his soft cheeks. Making sure everything was properly prepared, Yugi grabbed Ryou's legs and pulled the surprisingly light teen towards him so his legs were positioned on either side of him and he had full access to his cute pale buttcheeks. Slowly, he eased his tip into Ryou and breathed in slowly, his pupils once again disappearing behind his eyelids. The white-haired teen was so tight it felt like he was being crushed with lust. Almost forgetting to release his breath, he bent forward, putting his hands on either sides of Ryou's waist and looking him in the eye, releasing his hot breath onto his bare, damp chest.

Never having experienced the feeling of another man being inside him, Ryou winced slightly at the shock, but realized he'd been far more worried than he should have been. When the soft tip entered him a wave of sparks flew through his lower body straight into his brain and sent him into a blurred version of reality, the bell once again tingling with his throbs. He put his hands on Yugi's hips and slowly pulled him towards him for a small amount and then pushed him back again, Yugi eagerly following his directions. Ryou's nethers felt like they were on fire and the sparks and tingles that ran through his veins did not stop. Instead, they became more and more pleasurable with every short thrust Yugi gave him. Steadily, Ryou increased the lenght he allowed into himself and he felt the tip of his cock rub against Yugi's sweaty stomach, the bell making it's presence known to both of them. In a short while Yugi's entire lenght had entered Ryou and there was no end to the sensations the white-haired boy was going through. His eyelids fluttered and his penis had once again gotten erect as never before, even such a short while after climaxing.

"I'm going to move now.." Yugi spoke softly. His face flushed because of the heat of both the moment and the room. Ryou replied with a breathy "Yes, please.. fuck me, Yugi..." and his face turned a couple shades darker. The spiky haired teen slowly moved his hips, his length entering and leaving the warm cavern that hid itself in Ryou's most private area. It enveloped him with warmth and moisture and felt like nothing Yugi had ever felt before. His body reacted to the sensations by quickening his heartbeat and sending both ice-cold and searing hot sparkles through all of his veins. He could feel them from the tips of his fingers to the ends of his toes. He groaned Ryou's name and thrusted his manhood into the white-haired teen, who, between loud moans, begged the timid boy to go harder and faster. Yugi happily applied more force and speed to the game and slaps sounded through the room. Flesh on flesh was heard coming together and with every slap the bell made it's appearance. Putting his forehead on Ryou's, Yugi panted and moaned, feeling his climax coming on fast.

Ryou's moans and constant demands for harder and faster fucking seemed to pay off. Yugi's hips slapped against his in a beautiful rainbow of feelings inside his head, the fireworks behind his eyelids growing more and more beautiful with every thrust of the older boy's length inside of him. His nethers were on fire and he felt his cock twitch when his second climax seemed to be building up from his toes slowly towards his brain. The tingle of the bell amused him. It was like an alarm, warning him when he'd get over his edge. Time passed by like seconds were minutes as the teen awaited the release that would splatter his stomach with his own streaks. Yugi had grabbed the velvet ribbon that had laid forgotten beside him for a while and held it tight. Ryou could see Yugi's knuckles whiten and felt the throbbing of his penis become more and more frequent. He knew his lover was on his edge.  
"Let's... Let's come together.." he whispered between heavy, hot breaths.  
"I'm... I'm..."  
He did not finish the sentence as his brain did not allow him. With a strong arch of his back and a clear and noticeable tingle of the bell, he pushed Yugi all the way inside him and splattered both his and his lover's stomach with his nectar. He gasped the spiky haired teen's name in an almost breathless whisper.

Yugi quickly pulled out as he felt his release coming. With a quick grasp and a few pumps he released and his semen shot out of him. The salty smell of it hung heavy in the air. A few streaks hit Ryou in the face and he laughed as he had put Yugi through the same ordeal earlier. Yugi's breaths were hard and his mouth was dry. This was worth keeping himself from climaxing. His eyes fluttered and danced behind his eyelids and the sweet release of built up pleasure had never felt better before in his entire life. He collapsed onto Ryou and buried his face in the nape of his neck, where he softly kissed the pale teen. "You're.. awesome Ryou" he had told his lover, his hand blindly finding the white-haired boy's cheek and caressing it. His eyes were heavy and his body, now no longer pumping sparks and adrenaline through his body was slipping away. He felt guilty about feeling sleepy but Ryou did not blame him. It had been late and they had been having quite the adventure.

Soft snores raised from the face that was buried in Ryou's neck. He smiled at the wrecked hairdo that tickled his face and patted Yugi on his head. He, somehow, wasn't sleepy yet. Slowly and carefully Ryou pushed the sleeping figure off of him and rolled him on his back. He carefully tiptoed to the bathroom, taking a washcloth and dampening it. He knew Yugi's grandfather wasn't home as the museum had gotten a new shipment of Egyptian artifacts and he'd been gone since the early evening, so he felt comfortable striding through the house, the sound of the bell still keeping him company and the black ribbon still hanging from his collar.  
Going back to the bedroom he ever so carefully removed the biggest clumps of cum from the sleeping boy and he covered him in the sheet that Yugi had tossed off when they began their exploration. A faint smile appeared on the lips of the teen, making Ryou feel warm inside. He removed the biggest blobs from himself and removed his collar and bell, slipping into his boxers. He took the Playstation controller that Yugi had tossed beside the bed when he decided he was finished having Ryou tied up and under his control and plugged it into the console that was still on. He took the remote control and turned on the TV. He lowered the sound until he was just barely able to hear it and he was greeted by the battle he had left behind. Looking at the screen he remembered Yugi had entered his own name as Cloud, and smiled even wider seeing his own name adorning Aerith.  
Looking back he smiled at the sleeping tri-colored head of hair that poked out from under the blankets. Ryou decided he might as well play some more Final Fantasy and made himself comfortable on Yugi's fatboy chair, deciding he'd play until the sun rose, so he could see Yugi's sweet face as he woke up from his climax-induced sleep.. 


End file.
